Indefinido
by TinyRedFox
Summary: AU: Three-Shot. Tenten se comporta de manera extraña, ya no lo invita a celebrar con sus amigos, ni van de compras juntos. Ahora prefiere estar cerca de "ese desagradable de Kankuro". Neji no puede quedarse sentado viendo como alguien tan importante se aleja de su lado definitivamente va a descubrir que rayos pasó y todo volverá a ser como antes… ¿O no?. NejixTenten (Otras parejas)
1. Chapter 1

**"Indefinido"**  
Parte Uno: Más que amigos pero menos que novios.

* * *

 **Título** : Indefinido

 **Summary** : Tenten se comporta de manera extraña, ya no lo invita a celebrar con sus amigos, ni van de compras juntos. Ahora prefiere estar cerca de "ese desagradable de Kankuro". Neji no puede quedarse sentado viendo como alguien tan importante se aleja de su lado… va a descubrir que rayos pasó y todo volverá a ser como antes… ¿O no?

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

El ruidoso grupo se hallaba sentado en una de las cuantas mesas del popular local "La aldea oculta entre las hojas", unas cuantas botellas de cerveza y platos vacíos mostraban que se habían divertido bastante hasta el momento.

−Y entonces Sasuke devolvió la carta que le había entregado la chica y le dijo –El rubio tornó la voz un poco más ronca para imitar a su amigo–. "Ya estoy ocupado, entrégale esos sentimientos a alguien más"−Apartó un flequillo imaginario dramáticamente mientras mantenía una expresión impasible.

−¡Ahh que lindo! Dijo que ya estaba ocupado… −La chica de alta coleta rubia y un escotado traje lila puso sus manos en ambas mejillas acentuando su gesto. Mientras Sasuke se atragantaba con la cerveza y Sakura se ponía de un rojo que combinaba con su vestido rosa−. La frentona debe de estar feliz.

−¡Jamás dije que ya estaba ocupado, dije claramente estoy ocupado dobe! –aclaró con voz seria mientras recuperaba la compostura.

−No puedes engañar a mis grandiosos oídos teme, son los mejores de toda la ciudad. Y por eso mismo me convertiré en Presidente –declaró orgulloso.

−Lo uno no tiene que ver con lo otro idiota –le respondió altanero Sasuke.

−Claro que sí, si tengo bueno oídos entonces escucharé todo. Los problemas de las personas, las soluciones, me enteraré de la gente que conspira contra mí para quitarme el poder, y finalmente, lo más importante… Sabré donde hay ofertas de Ramen-dattebayo. –Un suspiro general de resignación recorrió la habitación.

−Para eso necesitarías oír más de lo que haces ahora. Necesitarías ser… ¡Como un superhéroe! –exclamó Tenten emocionada.

−Uno con unas orejas estúpidamente grandes –habló la chica de cabello rosa riéndose, y obteniendo risas también de los presentes.

−¿Pero cómo se convertiría? −preguntó Lee que resaltaba en su traje completamente verde imitación del usado por el gran entrenador Gai-sensei apodado "La Bestia".

−Quizás… ser mordido por una araña con grandes orejas ayude −Sai no perdió el tiempo en dar una respuesta. Causando que los demás riesen otra vez al imaginarlo.

−¡Qué demonios quieren hacerme! El alcohol se les ha subido a la cabeza-dattebayo. – El revoltoso chico de marcas en sus mejillas cubrió protectoramente sus orejas–. Hinata-chan…− miró a su novia sentada a su lado como buscando ayuda.

−P−podría tejerte una gran bufanda para que no te resfríes. Tener grandes orejas puede ser peligroso –habló con voz conciliadora. Sin embargo solo provocó más risas de sus amigos.

−Hasta Hinata-chan… ¡Definitivamente el alcohol se les ha metido en el cerebro-dattebayo! −exclamó dramáticamente.

−Es el poder del alcho… ¡La juventud! −gritó feliz Lee definitivamente un poco atontado.

El rubio miró con resignación a su extraño amigo, siempre el alcohol lo golpeaba rápido. Aunque no poco después Ino y Sakura eran quienes tenían una menor resistencia y peleaban por todo, mientras que Sai y Sasuke se hacían silenciosamente cargo de sus desastres. Hinata era muy sensata y se limitaba a tomar pequeñas porciones. Aunque Tenten era otro caso, la chica podía tomar grandes cantidades y ni siquiera le hacían efecto, aunque por precaución Neji siempre la llevaba a su casa pues era igual de sensato con el alcohol que su prima… ¿Neji? De pronto cayó en cuenta de que no lo había visto, ni escuchado, ni se le había negado sentarse al lado de Hinata…

−Tenten ¿Dónde está Neji? –interrogó a la primera persona que sabría de él.

−¿Neji?... –preguntó confundida–. Dijo que tenía que quería pesar unas muestras para adelantar el trabajo de mañana y que vendría más tarde. ¿Por qué?

−Nada… sólo no lo veía… y como siempre estás con él. −respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

−Es sólo porque trabajamos en el mismo laboratorio. −rió despreocupada.

−¿No es el mismo en el que trabaja Kankuro el hermano de Gaara? −preguntó Sakura.

−El mismo, ¿Por qué?−No entendía a qué querían llegar sus amigos.

−Nada… −La chica decidió guardar sus pensamientos para sí misma, sin embargo la idea había quedado en el aire.

Kankuro era amigo de Tenten desde la secundaria. Sin embargo a Neji lo había conocido cuando entró a trabajar al laboratorio ya hace un año, y al descubrir que era primo de Hinata, Tenten lo había arrastrado a una de sus salidas con ellos, haciéndose luego habitual verlo cada vez que se juntaban. A él, no a Kankuro. Era usual encontrar a Neji y Tenten almorzando, paseando, yendo de compras. Además iban a la misma academia de artes marciales, e incluso en días libres era común que se encontraran ambos en la casa de uno u otro. O al menos eso era lo que habían aprendido luego de varias veces de llamar a una residencia u otra para juntarse, y descubrir que estaba el "otro" ahí.

−Tenten –Ino rompió el silencio−. ¿Qué son tú y Kankuro?

−Amigos –respondió risueña ¿A que venía esa pregunta? Todos sabían que entre ellos no había nada más que una sincera amistad.

−¿Qué son tú y Neji? –preguntó luego de unos segundos.

−Compañeros de trabajo y amigos –respondió calmadamente. Un largo suspiro salió de todos los presentes, irritando un poco a la castaña al ver que comprendían algo que ella no podía ver−. ¿¡Qué demonios les pasa!?

−Silencio –alzo la voz la rubia y miró a Sai sonriente−. Yo me hago cargo –Nadie se atrevió a objetar. No por nada era considerada una experta en este tipo de temas.

−Tenten, ¿Qué son Sakura y Lee?

−Amigos. –Ni siquiera había que pensarlo. Ya hace un tiempo que su enérgico amigo había dejado de cortejar a la peli-rosa y encontrado una linda chica, que estaba encantada con sus locas historias.

−Ahora… ¿Qué son Sakura y Sasuke? –preguntó esta vez, haciendo que los aludidos se dieran vuelta a mirarla fulminantemente para que no respondiera lo primero que se le viniese a la cabeza.

−Novios. −Obviamente no se dejó intimidar y la "secreta" pareja comenzó a negar fervientemente el hecho.

−¡Ya cállense teme, todos sabemos que ustedes están juntos desde hace como medio año! –El rubio trató de detenerlos.

−D-debemos centrarnos en ayudar a Tenten-chan –realzó su tierna novia.

−¿¡Ayudarme en qué!?

−Cierto. –Sakura asintió dedicándole una mirada a Sasuke, era mejor desviar la atención del tema. Y en estos momentos el "problema" de Tenten era la mejor opción.

−Bien, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre la relación de Sakura con Lee y con Sasuke? –al parecer el plan no les había salido del todo bien.

−Bueno… −Se detuvo un momento a pensar y se dio cuenta de que todos los ojos de sus amigos estaban puestos en ella ¿Por qué era tan importante esto?− Sakura y Sasuke están juntos… y Sakura y Lee no –Decidió decirlo de la forma más simple posible.

−Exacto –La rubia sonrió pícaramente y Sakura suspiró aburrida ¿Acaso el punto de todo esto era molestar a la "parejita" de doctores? Realmente no le hallaba la gracia−. Ellos están juntos todo el día –Sasuke resopló−, bueno… la mayor parte de él. Van de compras juntos, hacen ejercicio juntos, y se visitan los fines de semana… tienen "citas" o lo que tu llamas juntas. ¿Y sabes por qué Sakura está con Sasuke y no con Lee?

−Porque le gusta… −Entrecerró los ojos. Algo comenzaba a aclararse en su mente.

−¿Por qué tu sales con Neji y no con Kankuro? –Ino soltó la bomba final mientras los demás, expectantes veían como su cara pasaba a una de shock.

La puerta de color verde se abrió haciendo sonar la campanilla y dejando entrar a uno de los personajes principales de la conversación. Neji caminó hasta donde se encontraba el grupo y se sentó al lado de Tenten frente a la silenciosa mirada de todos.

−¿Acaso Tenten no les dijo que vendría más tarde? –preguntó extrañado y el grupo solo siguió sin pronunciar palabra. Miró a su amiga en busca de una explicación pero esta parecía sumida en una tan profunda observación de la mesa, que parecía que pronto le haría un agujero.

−Neji-niisan… −Hinata saludó a su primo−. ¿Por qué no pides algo en la barra?

−Bien –Se levantó y caminó hasta la exhibición de licores desapareciendo de la vista de los demás que aún se mantenían en silencio.

−Me voy. –Tenten rápidamente comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

−Tenten… −Sakura sorprendida se dispuso a hablarle, pero Sasuke la detuvo. Era mejor dejarla sola un momento.

Empinó el vaso de cerveza que estaba frente a Naruto –quien no reaccionó hasta segundos después− debido a que el suyo se había acabado y salió corriendo por la puerta principal. ¿Cómo había podido pasar eso por alto?

Poco después llegó Neji con dos vasos de alcohol. Y disimuladamente buscó a su alocada amiga con la mirada ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Podría haber ido al baño, pero no era eso, sus cosas tampoco estaban.

−Donde está Tenten –preguntó al grupo.

−Se fue hace unos momentos. –Ino habló por todos. Neji resopló silenciosamente.

−Debió decirme que quería irse… −Su voz sonaba un poco molesta.

−Neji-niisan… ¿Por qué compraste dos vasos? –La intuitiva Hinata se atrevió a preguntar, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

−Uno era para Tenten, su vaso estaba vacío…−respondió con naturalidad−. ¿Hace cuánto que se fue?

−Dos minutos cuarenta y cinco segundos –Sasuke dictó con exactitud y Sai sonrió burlonamente.

−Bien, me voy –Dejó los dos vasos sobre la mesa y tomó su bolso desapareciendo rápidamente a través de la verde puerta de "La aldea entre las Hojas" dejando al grupo con sentimientos encontrados.

−Al menos recuperé mi cerveza…− Se alegró Naruto ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sakura.

−Idiota… tu cerveza no es importante.

−Ojalá que todo salga bien −habló Hinata e Ino sonrió nerviosamente. Ya habían hecho que uno de ellos se diera cuenta de su situación ahora solo había que esperar.

* * *

 **N/A: Era una idea que me rondaba por la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo :3 Siempre me ha parecido que Tenten y Neji llevan una relación "indefinida" entre ellos, y si puedo hacer de las mías para llevarla al siguiente paso... ¿Por qué no? Aunque sea en un universo alternativo xD**

 **~TinyRedFox~**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Indefinido"**  
Parte Dos: Tipos de amor.

* * *

Caminaba pensativa por el estrecho pasillo del lugar, siendo sincera no se había percatado de ello antes, no hasta la salida del día anterior. Entró al laboratorio y se dirigió rápidamente a la pequeña sala contigua donde dejó sus cosas. Se puso su bata de laboratorio y sus gafas protectoras, no sin antes comprobar que sus moñitos estaban en perfecto estado y tomando su libreta y lápiz se dirigió al lugar de trabajo.

Ella estaba, ¿enamorada de Neji? Siempre había pensado que el amor era algo diferente. Bien, nunca había tenido experiencia alguna en ese ámbito, aunque vio cómo inexplicablemente sus amigos de toda la vida de pronto empezaron a interesarse unos por otros, y antes que se diera cuenta ya había más de alguna pareja dentro del grupo. A pesar de que "algunos" de ellos se empeñaran en negar su relación.

Tomo la muestra y la pesó, luego en un vaso precipitado la mezcló con un reactivo. Al agregarlo notó como la solución cambiaba a un color ligeramente claro.

 _"Claro como sus ojos"_ -pensó, un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Naruto y Hinata quizás fueron los que la impactaron más, en su –aún corta− vida. Sus familias eran amigas y pronto desarrollaron más que una amistad. Jamás había visto un amor más empalagoso que el que ellos se profesaban. Y el hecho de que siempre uno de los dos estuviese sonrojado aumentaba la imagen tierna que tenía de todo ello.

Luego, Sai e Ino. Él chico había aparecido de improviso en una de sus reuniones de sus días de estudiantes, invitado por él mismo, o más bien siguiendo a Naruto. Se habían conocido en una tienda de ropa, en la cual el rubio no se decidía por una prenda –de ropa interior−, y el pálido chico había escogido por él asustando al hiperactivo Naruto. Finalmente le había dicho que tenía novia, y el pelinegro –quien realmente no estaba interesado en él− pidió que se lo demostrara, siendo llevado a la reunión. Ino y Sai se gustaron casi inmediatamente, lo que no pasó desapercibido para sus amigos, los cuales tuvieron que soportar una noche de desvergonzados coqueteos. Unas semanas después comenzaron a salir. Su amor era del tipo desinhibido, no les importaba besarse, tomarse de las manos o gritar en público que se amaban mutuamente.

Tomó un fósforo y cuidadosamente abrió la llave que daba paso al gas, encendió el mechero y colocó la muestra sobre un pequeño trípode. La muestra se tornó ligeramente parda.

Lee era un caso aparte. Desde que tenían memoria había declarado sin ninguna vergüenza que le gustaba Sakura, siendo rechazado innumerables veces por la chica de cabello rosa. Pero tiempo después y para sorpresa de todos, una chica se había interesado en él. Kuranuma Hikari, que estaba en una clase superior todos los días lo esperaba a la salida y hacía que este le contara sus locas ideas. Finalmente y el día de su propia graduación ella se le confesó. Recordó como Lee por primera vez se apareció a altas horas de la noche, abatido frente a su casa. Ella inexperta en el tema, solo acertó a decirle que podía hacer lo que quisiera, pues sólo importaban sus sentimientos. El chico terminó confesando que hace tiempo Sakura-chan ya no significaba lo mismo para él, y que sin quererlo se había terminado enamorando de Hikari. Unos meses después se enteró que estaban saliendo juntos. Ahí aprendió que el amor era del tipo persistente, uno que nunca se rendía.

Nunca había entendido del todo el amor que se tenían Sakura y Sasuke, ellos se empeñaban en ocultarlo, pero aun así ella que era poco intuitiva en el tema se daba cuenta. Se habían conocido durante sus prácticas de internos en el Hospital de Konoha. El pelinegro se quejaba cada vez que se juntaban de lo incompetente de su compañera de trabajo. Descubrieron poco tiempo después que también era amiga de Ino cuando eran pequeñas. Pero la chica de cabello rosa se había cambiado de ciudad y con ello perdido el contacto. La rubia se había alegrado y recomenzaron una extraña amistad. Con ello Sakura se había incorporado al grupo. Poco tiempo después descubrieron que Sasuke le ayudaba secretamente y hablaba bien de ella frente a sus profesores, y con ello el hecho de que estaba interesado por primera vez en una chica. Se había dado cuenta con ello de que el odio hacia alguien, podía dar lugar a algo más.

Podía decir en este momento que había visto entre sus amigos unas singulares parejas pero, ninguna de las relaciones de sus amigos la ayudaban a comprender que rayos tenía ella con Neji.

Lo había conocido hace casi un año. Y en poco tiempo se habían vuelto buenos amigos, y para su extrañeza se llevaba increíblemente bien con Lee. Como trabajaban juntos el chico se había dado cuenta de lo descuidada que era para cocinar su propia comida, y uno de esos días se invitó a su casa y cocinó para ella aduciendo que no soportaba que su compañera se alimentara mal. Poco después, y al notar ella que el chico se vestía siempre como si fuese un empresario lo arrastró a una tienda de ropa y "modernizaron" –palabras de Tenten− su ropero. Poco a poco fueron involucrándose cada vez más en la vida del otro, y ya casi no había día en el que no se viesen. ¿Quizás era por eso que no se había dado cuenta?

−Tu muestra se está evaporando. –una voz profunda tras de sí la hizo sobresaltarse y la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Dio la vuelta.

−Neji. –el chico se acercó e inesperadamente se sintió nerviosa.

−Tenten –la distancia se hacía cada vez más corta, y ella retrocedió apegándose al blanco mesón. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. De pronto la mano de Neji se posó en el mueble, aumentando su contacto. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? −. Tienes que apagar el mechero si no quieres arruinar tu experimento –concluyó cerrando la llave del gas tras ella, para luego alejarse−. ¿Tenten?

La chica se había congelado en el lugar, pero pronto se recompuso.

−Gracias… −murmuró y comenzó a anotar las reacciones del experimento en su libreta.

−¿Por qué te fuiste antes anoche? Pensé que ibas a esperarme –Neji rompió el extraño silencio que se había formado.

−Te esperé, estaba ahí cuando llegaste.

−Sabes a lo que me refiero. Te fuiste en cuanto llegué, ¿sucedió algo?

" _Nada, solamente me he dado cuenta de que me gustas, más que como un amigo"_ Pero ni todos los dioses existentes juntos le harían decírselo.

−Nada –se decidió a responder y la mirada de Neji le dio a entender que este no le creía. Pero este no volvió a preguntar y se dirigió al mesón contiguo a realizar su propio experimento. Tenten se estaba comportando de una manera extraña, pero no demasiado, si sólo esperaba un poco todo volvería a la normalidad. O eso pensaba.

Pero luego de una semana la chica no daba muestras de haber vuelto a la normalidad, se mostraba nerviosa cuando le hablaba, lo evitaba cuando él la invitaba a salir. Incluso le negó la entrada a su casa, a él, al grandísimo Neji Hyuuga. ¿Acaso le estaba ocultando algo? De pronto se sintió triste, que ella especialmente guardara un secreto de él, le molestaba. ¿Qué acaso no eran amigos?

Su teléfono celular sonó y se dio cuenta de que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

"Junta hoy en el local de siempre. Tenten estará ahí. Te deseo suerte Genio" Ino.

Sintió como se relajaba, aunque no entendía porque Ino le deseaba suerte, ni el por qué Tenten no le había avisado de la reunión. Pero algo si entendía, ese día solucionaría el problema, ese día descubriría que rayos le estaba pasando a Tenten.


End file.
